


Una aventura helada

by margarita03



Category: One Piece
Genre: New World (One Piece), One Piece Universe, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margarita03/pseuds/margarita03
Summary: Esta es una de las historias perdidas en el mar sobre la tripulación del sombrero de paja junto a su aliado, Trafalar Law.En esta ocasión se trata del descubrimiento de una isla de hielo que les brindó unos buenos momentos de aventuras y diversión antes de salir envueltos de problemas de allí.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Hispanic Week 2020





	Una aventura helada

_La tripulación del sombrero de paja cantaba animada una de las canciones que tocaba Brook en una animada tarde y aunque parezca imposible, incluso Law podía verse tarareando, un poco relajado mientras que junto a Robin leía un libro. El clima era bastante helado desde la mañana, así que no fue extraño encontrarse con una isla de invierno, aunque esta estaba realmente congelada mirases por donde mirases, hasta los árboles y los frutos en ellos parecían hechos de hielo. Aquello era extraño pero fantástico._

_La emoción del grupo ruidoso de la tripulación terminó por contagiar ese entusiasmo al resto, así que la exploración en ese “aprentemente” desierto lugar, resultó de lo más divertida. Esta es una de las historias perdidas en el mar sobre la tripulación del sombrero de paja junto a su aliado, Trafalar Law._

A penas desembarcar, Luffy saltó del barco gritando de la emoción por ver un sitio tan extraño y justo detrás de él iban Robin, Zoro y Law; cada uno en lo suyo, Law inspeccionaba con cierta curiosidad las plantas heladas y discutía con Robin sobre estas inusuales especies de las que la arqueóloga parecía tener conocimiento; mientras que por el lado de Luffy y Zoro habían empezado una tonta competencia con unos enormes animales que también parecían hechos de hielo.

En el barco Sanji terminó las cajas de comida para todos y salió de la cocina para encontrarse que ¡Nami se había puesto un abrigo que de alguna manera le hacía ver más sexy! Así que empezó a orbitar alrededor de ella halagándole sin parar, al ver esto Chopper luce un poco preocupado por la emoción de Sanji, ya que aún le hace un seguimiento médico desde que se desangró hasta casi morir en la isla gyojin, suspira y nota con emoción el nuevo peinado de Franky, que cambia un par de veces porque el ciborg ama ser el centro de atención incluso si sólo están Chopper y Usopp mirándolo con emoción infantil en sus ojos “¡Superrrr!” grita como una estrella de rock, sabiendo que eso aumentará la emoción de los dos espectadores y vaya que no se equivoca; pero su demostración improvisada se ve interrumpida por los gritos de Brook quién parece estar siendo seguido por unos lobos de hielo.

“¿En qué momento se había bajado ese esqueleto del barco?” se preguntan todos, mientras que Zoro y Luffy (quienes parecen ser los culpables de que los animales se hubieran agitado tanto) les persiguen para ayudar a Brook.

“¡Ey, idiotas! ¡No se llevaron sus cajas de almuerzo!” grita Sanji, provocando que Luffy estire sus brazos y tome las cajas de almuerzo de las manos del cocinero, con su sonrisa característica

“Shishishi ¡Gracias Sanji!” grita Luffy continuando con la caza de los deliciosos lobos para ayudar a Brook.

_Sip, esta es una de las más temibles tripulaciones que han surcado los mares._

La persecución de las bestias estaba siendo divertida, en especial cuando se unieron otras más con distintos tamaños, Zoro sonreía con diversión al igual que Luffy; hacía un tiempo que no se divertían tanto, sólo Brook parecía estarlo pasando mal, cosa que a medio camino le hizo surgir una duda a Luffy.

“Oe, Brook ¿Por qué huyes de ellos? ¿No podrías cortarlos como Zoro?”

“Ah, es cierto” responde el esqueleto parando en seco y desenvainando su espada con su risa característica, algo avergonzado por no haber pensado en eso. Brook empieza a cortar a las bestias que iban detrás de él, mientras se abre paso hacia donde están Zoro y Luffy, este último babeando por toda la carne de animales helados que comerá, aunque Zoro se pregunta si no se derretirán al intentarlos cocinar. Al estar tan distraídos corriendo tras los animales de hielo (que ya empezaban a huir de formas más astutas) fue tarde, cuando se dieron cuenta de que ya no habían rastros de Brook y lo peor: parecía que se habían perdido.

“Shishishi, esto siempre pasa cuando voy con Zoro. Por eso Nami siempre se asegura de que vayamos con alguien más”

“¿Insinúas que nos perdemos por mi culpa?”

“¡Oh! ¡Mira como patinan esos bichos!” Exclama Luffy, señalando a un grupo de aves que patinaban sobre una especie de lago de hielo que cambiaba de colores “¡Se ve divertido!” añade y corre hacia el lago congelado en el que estaban patinando las aves (y correteándolas en el camino).

Zoro suspiró ocultando una sonrisa, este capitán era de lo más divertido, por eso le gustaba ir con él en las excursiones a isla nuevas. Se dispuso a sentarse para relajarse un poco (quizás se echaría una siesta en lo que Luffy se aburría), pero el brazo alargado de Luffy le impidió un momento tranquilo y lo trajo junto a él en el lago congelado.

“¡Tengamos una carrera patinando en el hielo!” gritó con emoción Luffy y entonces Zoro recuerda lo molesto que su nakama puede ser… No, quizás ahora está un poco irritado porque la verdad sea dicha y él no es bueno patinando.

Al final, ninguno de los dos es muy bueno patinando y han caído y chocado un montón de veces, pero para sorpresa de Zoro, hasta así se han divertido un montón; él no lo dirá en voz alta, pero es fácil para Luffy saberlo por las expresiones de su nakama.

...

“¡Woah! ¿Q-que son todos estos extraños animales apilados?” La voz de Ussop se acerca hacia donde están Luffy y Zoro ahora sentados conversando y comiendo a un lado del lago congelado.

“Fufufu Puede ser una advertencia de los nativos de esta isla, para que la abandonemos cuanto antes o nos maldecirán” el humor negro de Robin, solo aumenta más el nerviosismo de Usopp y Chopper.

“Eres espeluznante, pero en realidad si puede ser algún tipo de advertencia de… ” Law se interrumpe al ver a los indiscutibles causantes de la masacre de bestias de hielo, hablando y comiendo animadamente “posiblemente se volvieron a perder y estaban esperando a que los buscáramos” teoriza el doctor, negando en desaprobación con la cabeza.

“Parece que ya te has adaptado a nosotros señor-no-me-gusta-el-pan” ríe Usopp pero por poco tiempo, ya que siente un escalofrío cuando la mirada filosa de Law se posa en él “Ah ¡Luffy! ¡Zoro! ¿Se volvieron a perder?” corre lejos de Law.

“¡No nos perdim… !”

“¡Chicos! ¡Miren este lago congelado de colores! ¿No les parece increíble?” gritó con alegría Luffy con su radiante sonrisa. Zoro a su lado sólo frunce el ceño por ser interrumpido.

Así, en menos de una hora ya la mayoría de la tripulación se había reunido, patinando, riendo y jugando en el lago congelado. Luffy volvió a sus andanzas, pero esta vez jugando con Chopper y Usopp; a su vez Robin y Franky se animaron a patinar juntos, mientras que Law y Zoro se habían quedado sentados en silencio en la nieve.

“¿No vas a ir con ellos?” pregunta Zoro al ver que Law no quitaba la vista del lago.

“No”

“Hmm ¿Te da miedo que se enteren de que no sabes patinar?”

“¡¿Qué?! ¡No es eso!” reclama indignado Law.

“¡Torao~!” grita Luffy y antes de que Law pueda evitarlo, ya ha sido arrastrado por los brazos de goma hacia la extraña pista de hielo. Trafalgar empieza a gritarle a Luffy pero al final termina patinando junto a Robin ya que Franky terminó uniéndose al grupo ruidoso para jugar con ellos.

En algún momento, una temible guerra de bolas de nieve se desató y ni Zoro estuvo a salvo (Law se vengó). Pero todo se detuvo cuando Sanji llega corriendo gritándoles que se tenían que ir y por lo agitado que se veía, todos fueron con él hasta el Sunny, donde Nami y Brook ya tenían todo preparado para zarpar.

Es justo en el momento en que ya se han montado todos en el barco, que la isla se hunde con rapidez y Nami les explica que mientras vigilaba el barco con Sanji, se dio cuenta de la isla que se estaba hundiendo lentamente y algunas zonas parecían cambiar de lugar de forma algo sutil, así que algo preocupada bajó del barco con Sanji para comprobar algunas cosas y al volver, empezó a buscar uno de sus libros; en él encontró información sobre una isla completamente congelada, que tenía un ecosistema imposible de creer ya que todo en ella era hielo, hasta los animales; pero, al parecer la isla en si era un organismo vivo que usaba todo tipo de señuelo para maravillar a su presa y luego engullirla mientras la arrastra al fondo del frío mar.

“Ya sabía que esa pista de hielo con luces era sospechosa… De alguna forma me trae algunos recuerdos de una vieja aventura” murmura Usopp aterrado de recordar su estancia en la isla que a su vez era una planta carnívora

“¡Pudiste avisar antes!” le reclama Chopper “bueno, al menos tomamos esas plantas tan extrañas… Me gustaría empezar a analizarlas”

“Buena idea” Law le da su aprobación a la idea de Chopper y se van a la enfermería.

“Parece que terminaste acostumbrándote a nosotros, Torao. Antes gritarías porque nos metíamos en líos así” se ríe Nami.

“Esta vez no se pudo evitar así que no tengo nada que decir” refunfuña Law “Pero Mugiwara-ya para la próxima podrías al menos llevarte a alguien más si vas con Roronoa”

“Bueno, iba conmigo, pero los perdí en el caos yohoho”

“¡No estábamos perdidos!”

“Ni tú te crees eso, Marimo” se burla Sanji trayéndoles bebidas a todos.

“¿Ha? ¡Repítelo!”

“Oi, Sanji ¿Puedes cocinar los animales que cazamos?” pregunta Luffy y esto detiene a Sanji porque, la verdad es que estaba curioso del como cocinar aquellas cosas; a su vez, Franky recuerda que encontró algo súper para desarrollar un nuevo artefacto y va con Usopp para trabajar en ello; Robin y Nami ya se habían ido a disfrutar de las bebidas mientras hablan entre risitas; Brook se acomodó en el nido de cuervo para tocar una canción que se le ocurrió durante la aventura; y Luffy se fue a sentar al lado de Zoro (a quién sí dejó dormir esta vez).

**Author's Note:**

> Día 3 de la Hispanic Week
> 
> Esta vez quería escribir sobre Zoro y Luffy... Por eso no puse tanto énfasis en el segundo grupo de exploración (Robin, Chopper, Franky, Law y Usopp) y mucho menos al de Sanji y Nami.


End file.
